BLACKXWHITE
by Renshiro
Summary: Black and White try to confess to one another, but what will come of it?-BlackxWhite shipping along with some CherenxBianca shipping.
1. Chapter 1

Black was soaring the skies of Unova on his Tranquill. He felt alive in the sky. It was peaceful and wonderful. Each experience is different because the clouds, weather, and temperature make it a unique experience. Today was a bright day, with a multitude of cloud, each with a different shape. "Higher, Tranquill!" Black shouted over the sound of the wind. Tranquill obeyed, going higher until they barely were below the cloud line. Black trapped some in a bottle. "This would be a cool gift for Mom." thought Black. "Or White." He blushed at the thought of his childhood crush. He shook the thought out of his head. He needed to concentrate on flying, or he would fall off and die. He grabbed a second bottle of cloud. "One for each of them." At that moment, he saw a dust cloud in Pinwheel Forest. Black patted Tranquill, and he dove down closer. Suddenly, a cry of help came from the area where the dust cloud formed. "HELP!" "Tranquill!" Black shouted, and the Pokemon dove toward the sound of help.

Thank you for reading the first chapter of my first Pokemon fanfiction! Leave reviews so I can edit and make the next chapters better.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. Chapter 2

White was scared. Not a nervous scared, but an O-mi-gosh-I'm-going-to-die kind of scared. She was taking a little preschooler on a walk through the woods with her Pokemon to protect from wild Pokemon, and out comes an Excadrill. The Pokemon isn't even native to the area, so White did not expect such a powerful Pokemon to appear. Her Pokemon never stood a chance. Tepig was badly wounded but stood in front of the two girls, trying to protect them with small ember blasts, but it only annoyed the Excadrill. "Excadrill!" it cried, as it slashed at the Tepig. Tepig flew and hit the tree that the girls were under, and fell. "Tepig!" White screamed. The Tepig slowly rose up to fight. The Excadrill smirked, amazed at the resilience of the small fire pig. He rose his claw up. The Tepig and the girls winced, waiting for the final blow that would never come. "Good job, Tepig. You fought well." White recognized the voice and her face instantly lit up. "BLACK!" She cried. She had tears running down her face with joy. The Excadrill, meanwhile, was scared out of his wits. A Serperior had blocked his slash with her tail using Leaf Blade. The grass snake's glare was enough to end the fight. He fled to his tunnel and lept in. Black walked up to the Serperior and stroked its head. "You did great. Return." The Seperior was happy that she had satisfied her master, and with that she returned to her Pokeball. Black turned around and looked at White. "You okay?" He asked. White wiped her tears away and looked at him. "Yep!"

Please leave a review so I know that you guys like my story so far.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	3. Chapter 3

As Black, White, and the preschooler walked out of Pinwheel Forest, White asked Black about his adventures. "And now you have the 7th badge, and your Pokemon are so strong now! I wish I was that strong…" Black was staring at her the entire time, watching her talk. He answered without taking his eyes her. "Yeah. Now with the 7th badge in my hand, I can use the HM Fly. It's the only way I could have saved you. That and the fact that Tranquil is fast." He nudged the Tranquil, who was perched on his shoulder, then continued. "Anyway, what are you doing out here. I thought you were helping Professor Juniper in her lab with Bianca. Also, who's the girl?" White picked up the girl, swinging her in the air. "Wheeee!" exclaimed the girl. White put her down, and then answered the question. "This is Professor Juniper's niece. I was just showing her Pinwheel Forest, and that Excadrill popped up out of nowhere. My Pokemon tried to fight, but the Excadrill was too strong… Thanks for saving us! I need to bring Anna back to Nuvema Town." "Anna?" "The girl, dummy." Black then had an idea. "I can go with you." White and Anna looked up at him. "Really!?" they asked. "Yeah. Your Pokemon are injured, and we can just fly back to the lab…" He was cut off by reporters swarming Black asking him questions about the attack and his joinery of getting all the badges. White struggled to get by the crowd of reporters while keeping Anna close to her so she wasn't smooshed. They came to the middle and found Black answering all the questions thrown at him. He saw White and Anna out of the corner of his eye and motioned them to come closer. Black brought his arm around White and bring her closer. "And this is the girl that was attacked. She coincidentally is one of my best friends." The reporters instantly swarmed her with questions about how the Excadrill attacked her. Black's arm was still around her, and White's face was rose red all over, and Black, to White's horror, noticed her face's color. "Are you okay, White?" Black asked. "His face is so close…" White thought as Black inspected her face. "Are you sick?" he asked, then he put his hand on her forehead. White's face went a deep red, and then she fainted in Black's arms. The reporters tried to close in, but Black shoved them away. Without a word, he puts Anna on his back and carries White in his arms bridal style. "Tanquil, use Fly!" he commanded the Tranquil on his shoulder, and Tranquil picked up Black, White, and Anna. He struggled at first at the weight, but then got used to it and soared over to Nuvema Town as fast as he could.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	4. Chapter 4

White woke up to darkness and cold on her face. She touched her face and found an ice pack covered with a towel on her face. She took it off and and sat up. She found herself in her room, and Bianca was next to her bed sleeping. "Bianca…" she whispered, poking her face. Bianca jolted up, drool going down her face and her hair messed up from the sudden movement. "Huh-what?" Bianca then saw White. "WHITE!" She shouted, tackling her in a bear hug. "White! We were so worried when you came with Black. You seemed to have a fever, so Black brought you in and put you in bed and put the ice pack on you. He seemed worried… But I'm glad you're okay. I'll go tell Cheren." Bianca then dashed out of the room, screaming, "Cheren!" White sat there on her bed, trying to remember what happened. "I saw Black's face close to mine… And I fainted." White blushed a scarlet red. "I fainted in front of Black!" She put her hands in her face. "He'll never look at me again." She mumbled in her hands. She looked over and saw a bottle on her night stand. She crawled across the bed to get a closer look. Something white and fluffy was in the bottle, and it looked like a cloud. She saw a note attached to it, so she picked it up and read the note. It only said two words. "From Black." White blushed again for the umpteenth time. Black gave her a gift, either out of friendship or for a get-well present. "Black will never like me like I like him…" White thought sadly. She couldn't think about it more, because Cheren burst in, glasses crooked, and hair ruffled. Usually, he cared about his appearance, but right now it seemed that he didn't care. He looked up and saw her staring. He made a wide smile. "So you're okay. Tell me what happened."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	5. Chapter 5

To White, Cheren was the only person she could confide in. Cheren was thoughtful, and gave useful advice. Bianca was a great friend, but she could blabber a secret so fast you couldn't even tell her not to tell ANYONE. Cheren just sat there listening to her story. He already knew about her huge crush on Black. He was just listening to the new story on how she embarrassed herself in front of Black once again. After White finished, Cheren straightened his glasses. "I don't think you embarrassed yourself this time… Black thinks that you just weren't feeling good." White sighed with relief. She had never thought of that. "However," Cheren said, and White stared at him intensely, "I have reason to believe that Black has feelings for Bianca, which might be a problem on your part." White suddenly jumped out of bed and ran for the door angrily. But Cheren reached out and grabbed her wrist. White tried to escape the grasp, but it was firm. "Sit back down, so I can explain." White slowly relaxed, and Cheren let go. She sat down, rubbing her sore wrist. "When did you get strong? You were always the weak bookworm." Cheren looked at her with a straight face. "Black has forced me to work out with him." White spaced out and imagined Black working out. Cheren saw this and leaned over and cunningly whispered in her ear. "He had his shirt off." White snapped out of her daydream and shoved him away. "CHEREN!" "I was just kidding. Also you're drooling." said Cheren, undaunted by White's death glare. She whipped her face without taking her eyes off Cheren. "Tell me." she commanded. Cheren then started his explanation. "Well, for one, there are out together right now somewhere. And also, they have been going out to different places together more often recently… This is only a hypothesis, so don't quote me on this." White looked out the window, thinking about what they were out doing right now. Just then, she saw them walk into Nuvema town through Route 1. Black and Bianca were talking and laughing as they walked, and for some reason, this made her really mad. Cheren noticed this and asked, "What are you looking, ah, they have returned." Then Black kneeled down and gave Bianca something very small. She looked like she squealed and hugged Black and kissed him on the cheek. Cheren stood shocked. "Did Black just… Did Bianca do… White?" But White was already gone, running straight at them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	6. Chapter 6

Black and Bianca were just coming back from another successful training session. His tranquil evolved, Bianca's Pignite was close to evolving, and both their Pokemon were much stronger than before. "I think I'll get the 8th gym badge after I stay here another week or two with mom and you guys." Black said. "Yay!" Bianca said. "And another training trip, and my Piggy will evolve!" "Actually, you can evolve it right now." Black said. Bianca just stared at him. "I can? Not a battle, right?" "Nonono. I have something you can give to "Piggy"." Black chuckled at the silly name Bianca gave her Tepig when she first got it. He reached in his bag and got it, but he accidentally dropped it. "Oops." Black mumbled, kneeling down to get the small item. Still kneeling, he gave here the item. "It's a rare candy. Your Pignite eats it, and I'm pretty sure it'll evolve." Bianca stared at the little hard candy in her palm. She suddenly jumped at him and started choking him with her surprise hug. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" She squealed in delight. She kissed his cheek and let go. Black was gasping for air. "Well that was unexpected." Black said. Bianca giggled. Black then turned around when he heard running footsteps, and found White to running up to him. White jumped at him and tackled him to the ground. And then she kissed him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	7. Chapter 7

"White is kissing me…" Black thought he was delusional from loss of air. White was kissing him, deeply, madly in fact, as if this kiss was desperate. Black just sat there bewildered. Then, to his dismay, she pulled back and faced Bianca, who was staring at her best friends making out in horror. "BLACK'S MINE!" White screamed at Bianca. "YOU HAVE TWO SECONDS TO EXPLAIN WHAT YOU DID WITH BLACK BEFORE I BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!" So Bianca started explaining really fast what they were doing and what happened, and somehow, White kept up with her rapid speech. As it sank in, White realized what she did and looked at Black. He was just staring in what White interpreted as horror, but the look was really just Black spacing out because he got kissed by his childhood crush. White then abruptly ran off, crying as she ran. Bianca helped Black up and looked over to where White ran off. "What was that all about?" Bianca asked. "I don't know." "She's drunk." Black and Bianca jumped back. Cheren was behind them, as if he appeared out of nowhere. "What do you mean, she's drunk?" Bianca asked. "She drinks?" Black asked a bit loudly. "No. I brought a cup of brandy to help with her cold. I told her to take only a little sip, but she didn't hear me and drank the entire thing because she thought it was medicine she had to drink. I don't know why she's acting like she is, though." Black and Bianca believed him, and pretended that it never happened in later days.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	8. Chapter 8

"YOU TOLD THEM WHAT!?" White screamed at Cheren. White and Cheren were in White's bedroom. Cheren had a blue t-shirt and White was in a white t-shirt and pink shorts. "Did you want me to tell them that you are madly in love with Black and you thought Bianca was trying to steal him from you so you took drastic measures and kissed Black with your sanity still intact?" Cheren said without losing his breath. White thought about it, then shook her head. "No. What you said was a good excuse. They just think I lost my mind and said random things. They don't know that I like Black." Cheren nodded his head. "But when will you tell him? He cares for you. That much is obvious." White perked up. "Really?" she asked, with a twinkle of hope in her eyes. "Yeah. For one, he was kinda embarrassed on T.V with his arm around you. You probably didn't see it, but i was watching the news at a Pokecenter. Two, he carried you without hesitation. A normal person would've called for help or stood there. Three, he gave you a gift. An actual caring gift." White sagged her head. "That was a get-well gift." "Nope. That's not what he told me." White looked up. "He tells you secrets too?" Cheren nodded. "He told me to not say anything, but you're an exception. To me at least." White smiled. "Thanks. Now I won't even think about telling Bianca that you like her." Cheren blushed. "WHITE!" Cheren screamed. But there was a yelp from behind the door. White sat there confused, but Cheren got up and opened the door so fast that White didn't even realize he got up. "Jeez. If Cheren can do this, what can Black do?" White thought. But then she turned her focus to the door and gasped. Bianca was in front of Cheren, blushing a dark velvet, stammering. "U...u...h…..h..hhh...hi?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	9. Chapter 9

Cheren, White, and Bianca were at a lockdown. All their faces were blushing. White's because she was scared that Bianca heard, Cheren because Bianca was there in a green tank top and yellow skirt, and Bianca because she was wearing a tank top and skirt in front of Cheren, and that she heard everything they said. Cheren snapped out of it first. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room. Bianca stumbled and fell on top of White on the bed. They looked at Cheren bewildered at his sudden change in strength since the last time they saw him. Black must've either made him work really hard, or gave him a healthy dose of steroids. Cheren looked at Bianca and she felt chills go down her spine. His death glare had also intensified. "How much did you hear?" Cheren asked. "Since White screamed at you." Bianca mumbled just loudly enough so Cheren could hear her. Cheren's and White's face flushed white. "She heard that White/I likes/like Black and I/Cheren like/likes Bianca!" White slowly demanded, "Tell us everything you heard?" "Well…" Bianca said, "I heard that you like Black, how Cheren lied to us to protect the secret, Cheren talking about how Black could like White, and…" Bianca stopped for a moment. "I heard the part where Cheren said he likes me…" Bianca and White looked up to see Cheren's look, but he was gone. He snuck out while the girls were looking down. Bianca sighed, and started crying softly. She rested her head on White's shoulder. White stroked her short blonde hair, trying to calm her down. "He just doesn't know you like him too. He's just embarrassed…" Bianca sniffled. Then she asked, "Do you really like Black?" White nodded. Bianca looked up at her. "I know I usually tell secrets, but I know how important it is that I don't tell, so I won't tell anyone." White smiled. "Thank you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	10. Chapter 10

One month after the content of the last chapter. Cheren and Bianca got together and have started dating. Bianca hasn't told anyone of White's secret. Black and Cheren both have the 8th gym badges, and are planning to go through victory road together. White is deciding to tell Black about her feelings before he leaves…

Cheren, Bianca, Black, and White were in Nimbasa City, looking at the sites and just looking around. Bianca squealed. "I wanna see a contest!" Cheren sighed. "Do we have to?" "YES!" Bianca said, trying to drag him there, but Cheren stood firm. "Please!?" Bianca asked, making her irresistible sad eyes. Cheren looked to Black for backup, but he shrugged. Cheren nodded. "Fine." Bianca squeaked with delight and kissed him on the cheek, causing Cheren to blush. "Thank you!" Before Cheren could say anything, Bianca ran to the building, dragging Cheren by the hand. Black and White waved them off, and once they were out of sight, they began laughing. Once they stopped, there was an awkward silence between them, since they were alone in Nimbasa City. "What do you want to do?" Black asked. White tried to keep her heart rate steady and shrugged casually. "Let's go to that park in the city! (I know there isn't one, I'm just making it up.) "Sure." Black said. They got there and began walking along the park trail. White was studying the wild Pokemon along the way, and Black was helping her by spotting out hidden Pokemon in the bushes or trees. They took a break on at a street cafe. (Again, a made-up thing) "Black?" White asked, as she ate a sugar cookie (she wasn't that hungry). "Mhfff?" Black mumbled, with half a turkey sandwich in his mouth. White giggled at this and took a picture with her Xtransceiver before continuing. "Do you like anyone. You know, like like?" Black acted like he was thinking about it and began to drink his 32-liter soda (he was hungry!), but in reality he was panicking in his mind. "Oh god… What do I tell her? That I like her? Oh Arceus, send me a distraction!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	11. Chapter 11

Arceus was doing his daily duty, which was keeping order over the Pokemon Universe. He was checking that the legendaries were fine and noticed that Reshiram was missing. He was about to check on it when he heard a voice pleading for help. He looked down upon the earth and found a pokemon trainer, begging him for a distraction. He, being the Pokemon God, knew exactly what he needed and decided to help him, given that it's not everyday that people pray to him. Usually it's small talk about "catching the god of the universe" by a measly 7 year-old. He sent a distraction, and went on to find Reshiram.

At that moment an ace trainer walked over. "Black! Whatcha doing here?" Black looked over and thanked all the legendary pokemon for answering his prayer. "Hey Angel." White looked shocked and began to overreact in her mind. "Who is this girl? Why did Black call her Angel? Is that her name or… a pet name!?" Black shook White back to reality. "White, you okay?" White nodded slowly. "Who is she, Black?" she asked"White, this is Angel. Angel, this is White." Angel extended her hand out to White. "Nice to meetcha!" White shook it. "How do you know her?" "I met her at Elesa's gym." Black said. "So she's a model in training?" White asked. Angel grinned. "Yep!" White had a look of horror on her face that Black nor Angel saw. "She could win Black's heart easily. I can't let that happen." Angel then sat down next to Black and asked him, "I have a show tonight. You wanna come?" Black shrugged. "Why not? I got nothing to do." "Yay!" White turned a dangerous pale. "Nononononononononononono!" Black turned to White. "You want to come with me?" White instantly lit up. "Sure!" Angel frowned, but then smiled so Black wouldn't notice. "Ok. Two tickets just for you guys. I'll just make the call. See you guys tonight!" And with that she left. White turned to Black. "Soooo… does this count as a date? Or…" Black began to panic in his mind again. "Do I confess? Do I say yes? No? WHAT DO I DO!?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	12. Chapter 12

N was walking around town with a couple of grunts as "bodyguards". N saw Black, his only real obstacle in his great plan, and motioned his grunts to challenge him.

Black was still in his conversation with White when he noticed the Team Plasma grunts. He tensed up, not caring about the conversation any more. "Black? Black, don't avoid the question. Is it or not?" Black didn't answer and instead got out of his chair and walked straight up to the grunts. White turned around to see what the problem was. She missed the short battle. Two grunts were on the ground shivering with fear that Black took down their Pokemon so fast that they couldn't shout out a single command. Black's Serperior and Unfezant were glaring at them as if they wanted to attack them too. The grunts scooted back until they were behind their king, N. "So, Black. We meet again." "A bit cliche, aren't we, N?" They stood in a lock down. Black quietly sent both of his Pokemon back into their Pokemon. They understood their trainer, and trusted his judgement. "Let me show you my new, true power!" N exclaimed, as he threw his pokeball into the air. Out came Reshiram, the legendary Pokemon. White gasped. "Black! Let's get out of here! You can't fight a legendary Pokemon!" Black stood his ground. He reached into his bag and took out a pokeball. He tossed it out. Out of it came a Excadrill. White recognized it as the one that attacked her in Pinwheel forest. "When did he catch it?" "Earthquake." Black commanded. Excadrill obeyed. The Pokemon stomped on the ground, shaking the earth and throwing N off balance and attacking the legendary Pokemon. Reshiram roared. It took quite a lot of damage due the move being super effective. "Use Fusion Flare!" commanded N. Reshiram began to charge a massive ball of fire. "Excadrill! Use slash repeatedly while Reshiram is charging it!" Excadrill leaped at Reshiram and slashed at the Reshiram. Reshiram stood its ground, charging the massive fireball. Excadrill slashed and slashed and slashed again, trying to stop the Reshiram's attack, but the Reshiram held it ground. N casually sprayed a hyper potion at the Reshiram, and it was healed of all its health. The Reshiram made a sign that it was ready for the attack to be made. "Attack the boy!" The Legendary Pokemon had a confused look. "Just do it!" N commanded. Reshiram, with a slight look of regret on its face, shot the giant fireball at Black. Black tried to move out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough despite his reaction time and was caught in the explosion. "BLACK!" White screamed. The Excadrill and White looked in horror as Black flew through the air and landed hard on a concrete walk. White ran toward Black as the Excadrill turned to face the Reshiram. N returned it to its pokeball, and walked away. The grunts already left the scene, so N was alone. Excadrill clawed at the cement and finding a huge chunk, hurled it at N. It missed. With N too far away, the Excadrill turned and went over to his trainer. White had tears streaming down her face and she held Black's head in her lap. He was covered in 2nd and 3rd degree burns, his clothes in shreds. White looked up to the sky and screamed.

Arceus was shocked. "Reshiram got himself caught by a trainer? That is part of a gang? The balance is out of order. Zekrom… must be there to restore it. But who could be the hero to awaken him?" He then looks at the boy that was shot by Reshiram. His name was… Black. "He could be the one…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	13. Chapter 13

White was watching over Black, who was bandaged up, as he lied in the hospital bed of a Pokecenter. Pokecenter weren't just for Pokemon. They treated humans as well. The Audino healed his worst conditions, but scars still remained, and he needed plenty of rest. White came in everyday to bring flowers. Black's mother thanked her multiple times. White said it was no problem. White was about to leave when Angel walked in. "I got Elesa to let me go see Black. Is he okay?" Angel asked. "He's fine. He just needs rest." White answered in a low voice. White filled Angel on everything that had happened. The nurse had said that Black was lucky that he didn't get the full brunt of the blast. Angel took a seat directly opposite of White. White asked a daring question. "Do you like Black?" Angel shook her head. "Nah. He's cute, but he's not my type. And I already have a boyfriend." White sighed in relief. "But when Black invited me, you just frowned…" Angel laughed. "That's because I wasn't sure I could get two free seats for both of you. Our shows are very crowded. Anyway, why'd you ask? Do you like him?" White blushed. "Yeah…" Angel walked over and sat next to White. "Then this must be really hard on you, even more so since you were watching it happen…" White slowly burst into tears. She leaned onto Angel, who patted her head sisterly-like. After a few minutes, she got off Angel and wiped her tears. "Sorry about that." "No problem." Angel replied. White asked, "How did you meet Black?" "Black was saving us." White looked confused, so Angel continued. "Me, Elesa, and three others were in the middle of a show, when Team Plasma came and ruined it. Elesa tried to defeat them, and she almost did, but a green-haired dude that called himself N… " White grabbed Angel's shoulders. "That's the guy that attacked Black." Angel looked shocked. White then coughed. "I'm sorry. I interrupted. Continue." Angel looked at her confusingly before continuing. "So N defeated Elesa, and he just left, mumbling something about not strong enough. The grunts, seeing that their leader was gone and that we were defeated, they came at us. They harassed us. They ripped our clothes, they groped they… used us. Then they were going to… you know what I mean…" White nodded. "That's when Black jumped in. He jumped onto the stage and defeated N with his Pokemon. After Team Plasma ran off, Black helped us. Our clothes were practically off, but he didn't try to take advantage of us. He's a good guy. He said he was there so he could challenge Elesa afterwards. Elesa gave him the badge without a fight. But Black gave it back, saying he wanted a fair fight, when she got better. Black basically got on good terms with everyone, even Elesa, who usually is very straightforward." White nodded. It sounded like something Black would do. But one thing bothered her. "You said that your clothes were practically off. He saw everyone there naked!?" White yelled. Angel blushed this time. She slowly nodded. White asked another question. "Does anyone there like Black? That could be a threat?" Angel giggled. "They like Black, but not like that. They are all really good friends of Black, like me. No need to go Yandere all over the place." White nodded. "Can I have your Xtransceiver number?" Angel reached into her bag and got her number out. "Can I call you whenever? If I need help? My friends are great, but they can't really give me love advice…" Angel started laughing uncontrollably. White looked confused at first, but started laughing along as well. They both unintentionally woke Black up. Black sat up and looked at the laughing girls, who still haven't noticed him. "Is my burnt body that funny?" The girls abruptly stopped. They turned to face Black. He sat there with a straight face. White fainted again and landed face first onto the bed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	14. Chapter 14

White woke up in a hospital bed. She remembered what happened and face palmed herself. She turned to roll out of bed, but hit something. The figure winced. She leaned up to see what the figure was. It was a slightly less bandaged Black. White's face turned red as she realized that, "I was sleeping with Black…" White started shaking the bed, and the movement of the bed woke Black up. Black looked over and saw White's face and blushed, but she couldn't see it because of the bandages on his face. White stammered, "I-I-I-I-I-I… I can explain!" Black's mind was racing. "It's fine. I know it's not your fault. But, one thing." "Yes?" "Please get off my foot. It hurts." White gasped and her leg off his foot, but lost her balance and her face fell towards Black. Their lips would've met if the bandage wasn't in the way. They knew that, and they blushed, and quickly backed away. White got off him. "Sorry. Are you okay?" "Yeah…" They couldn't look into the other's eyes. White got off the bed. I'll go tell a nurse that you're awake." "Okay." With that, White walked off.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	15. Chapter 15

Black's burns have healed and he is healthy as ever. Cheren has decided to go through Victory Road, but not challenge the champion. They are at the foot of the start right now…

Black and Cheren were ready to tackle the feat of going through Victory Road, and White, Bianca, and Black's mom were there to cheer him on. "Now, are you sure your Pokemon are all healed up? Do you have enough food and water just in case? Oh, and do you have enough Max Repels?" Black's mom asked worriedly. "Mom..." Black groaned. White giggled and hugged Black. "Good luck." Black lightly blushed and hugged her back. "Yeah." "Awww!" Black's mom cooed. "MOM!" Black yelled. While Bianca was wishing Black good luck (by tackling him onto the ground by accident, White went to shake Cheren's hand. "Weren't you going to tell Black that you liked him before this?" Cheren asked. "Shut up. I'm telling him after he becomes the Champion." White said. Bianca then ran over and hugged Cheren. They kissed, and then Cheren went over to Black. "You sure you're not challenging the Pokemon League?" Black asked once again. "Yeah." Cheren replied. "It's your honor. You're stronger anyway, no matter how much I train. You ready to go?" Black nodded, and with both the boys waving back one final time, they both walked into Victory Road.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	16. Chapter 16

White and Bianca were allowed to go up to the entrance with Black and Cheren because they were just there to cheer Black on. But they weren't the only ones there. Professor Juniper, Angel, Professor Fennel, Black's mom, all the gym leaders, and news crews were all there to see Black as he challenged the Elite Four and the Champion. The reporters crowded Black and asked him many questions about his adventure, while a news crew was filming. "And here we are at the foot of the Elite Four." a female reporter said during the live report, "We have seen Black many times due to his adventures along his way through the gyms. He has cooperated with all the gym leaders in one way or another, has stopped many of Team Plasma attacks, and has recently survived an attack from the legendary dragon Reshiram, which is in the possession of Team Plasma. He is indeed one of the best Pokemon trainer in a while, now. And here he is now." Black stumbled forward, through the huge crowd of reporters and cameras. "Black, how are you feeling now that you are about to challenge the Elite Four?" the reporter asked. Black sighed before answering. "I feel confident. I've been training since I got my starter from Professor Juniper. I've stocked up on items. I can take them." and with that Black walked away to the gym leaders. They each shook his hand and wished him luck. Elesa hugged him and kissed him on the head. Black smiled. Elesa was like an older sister to him now, as he was her "younger brother". Professor Juniper and Professor Fennel also hugged him, out of luck rather than emotion like Elesa. Black's mother hugged him as well, but as she was his mother, it made sense. Angel high-fived him and wished him luck. Bianca, White, Cheren, and Black group hugged. Black could've sworn he felt something on his cheek before they separated. With that, he faced everyone. "I'm off!" Everyone cheered as he went through the doors to face the Elite Four and the Champion.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	17. Chapter 17

A camera tied to a Pidove followed Black through all four battles of the Elite Four. That camera connected wirelessly to every T.V in the Unova region. It was only one channel, but everyone watched it. Everyone cheered as Black defeated the final Elite Four member that was left. He left the room with a big grin on his face. He healed his Pokemon individually, congratulating each Pokemon on his and her efforts. He took the secret elevator down to the Champion. As he walked up the steps to the huge doors leading to Champion Alder's room, everyone watching was betting, making snacks, getting drinks, and preparing to watch the biggest battle in the Unova region since Alder's own battle for the Champion seat. Black looked around and faced the Pidove with the camera, waving at it. Then he pushed the doors open to find… N. Everyone watching this on screen gasped. The gym leaders barged into the place. The reporters also tried to go in, but the police force blocked the way. White, Bianca, and Cheren were staring at the screen, waiting to see what would happen to Black. N was smirking as Alder was on the ground, panting. Alder saw Black. "Sorry." Alder wheezed out. "He's too strong for me…" N turned around and saw Black. "Black!" N said, sounding delighted, "I was expecting you…" Black put on his poker face. "Your cliches are getting annoying. What do you want?" N sneered. "You healed faster than I thought you would. Excellent work, Black. I need a challenge before I take over the world." That was when the Elite Four and the gym leaders rushed in. "Black! Alder!" Elesa screamed as she ran in. Skyla flew in on her Swanna and helped Alder to his feet. N raised his arms with everyone watching. "NOW SEE THE MIGHT OF TEAM PLASMA!" Then the ground shook. "What's going on?" Black yelled. Then they saw it. N's castle.

It rose from the ground like the sunrise from the horizon. Rocks fell around them, one hitting the camera and making the T.V channel static. The news frantically switched to another camera before commotion arose. That camera was outside, watching the huge castle come from the ground with a Team Plasma flag. Cheren began to run to the entrance to the Pokemon League doors, but the police stopped him. But Cheren showed them his eight badges, and he was let through. White and Bianca tried to follow him, but they were stopped as well. "We're with him!" Bianca tried to explain to the guards, but they didn't budge. They gave up, and the girls continued to watch the T.V. They saw a huge staircase plunge into the wall of the big building. The champion building. White stared in horror. "Black…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	18. Chapter 18

Black watched as the staircase burst through the wall. N seemed unfazed by this. He calmly walked up the staircase and stopped halfway up and turned around. "I'll wait for you, Black. You better get through the guards. I don't want to be disappointed." And with that he walked into the castle. Black turned and faced everyone. "Anyone hurt?" They all nodded. "Good. I'll see you later then." As Black turned around, Cheren grabbed his wrist. Black tried to break free, but Cheren's grip stood firm. Black smiled. "The workouts actually did something." Cheren ignored the smart comment. "You're not going without us. They're too many grunts for even you to take out. And even if you do, your Pokemon won't have enough strength to battle N." Black then turned. "Then what do I do!?" Elesa put her hand on his shoulder. "We can all battle. We healed Alder's Pokemon, so he can fight, too." Black nodded. "Then we have no time to waste. Let's go!" And with that, everyone there ran up the staircase.

The news reporters were trying to send another Pidove to get footage of the inside and to retrieve the other Pidove. But the guards didn't let them through. They did, however, send a guard inside to retrieve the Pidove that was injured. White and Bianca went outside to see the giant castle. Bianca was looking around in fear when she saw something. "White! Look!" White looked at where she was pointing. People were running up the staircase leading to the castle. She couldn't see it clearly because it was too far away, but she knew who it was. "Black… Cheren…" She then noticed the huge crowd behind them. "The gym leaders." she guessed. She looked at the top of the tower, which now had a storm of fire above it. They heard a massive roar, and then the flames blew up in size. "Black…"

Black was running up the stairs. Cheren, Alder, the other gym leaders, and the Elite Four were battling down below. They told him to move on up and defeat N. As he ran, he got scared. He was scared that he might never see the people he ever known, cared about, or loved, ever again. His mom, Professor Juniper, Professor Fennel, the gym leaders, the day care couple, the people he has gotten to know over his journey, Bianca, Cheren, and White. Then he realized something. If he died, he would never see White again. This strengthened his resolve to come back alive. Black reached the doors, and he prayed to Arceus and all the legendaries from all the regions to protect him. Then he entered the room. He saw N at the far end, with his Reshiram. He turned around and faced Black. "You made it. Congratulations." Black stood in a ready position. He reached into his bag for his Pokeballs, but he felt a strange shock touch his fingers when he entered the bag. He looked into it. N stared confusingly. "What are you doing?" Black shrugged while rummaging through his bag. He went to his key items pocket, and behind the portable bike, he found the source of the shock. It was the Black Stone. He took it out and held it out. "That's not…" N stammered. The stone then floated out of his hands, and then glowed. It grew into a huge ball of lightning, and then it exploded. Black send out his Carracosta and shouted to it to use protect. The Pokemon did, and just in time. When the dust cleared, he returned Carracosta into its Pokeball. N had hid behind his Reshiram, who didn't even budge or flinch, for it was a huge legendary Pokemon. There where the Black Stone used to be was a huge black Pokemon with red eyes and a glowing blue tail, whirling with lightning. "Zekrom." N breathed out. Zekrom let out a mighty roar to the heavens.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
